


To Trust a Red and Blue

by Titan_Walls



Series: Red vs Blue Incubus AU choices [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Walls/pseuds/Titan_Walls
Summary: Freelancer Bodyguard team are hired by Mother of Invention labs to watch over the newest visitors from another dimension know as Incubus.AU based strongly on the Adult visual novel game 'To Trust An Incubus'no characters from the game are in this. just rvb onesI'll add tags if it is requested.Good Luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, go check out the game before reading if you are an adult. If you are not an adult, LEAVE NOW! You Are Not Welcomed Here!  
Thank you.

“Six new beings from a yet undiscovered dimension have come to Earth. This marks the fourth species to make contact through the interdimensional portal at Mother of Invention labs, created by their Director, Dr. Church. It is our hope this new species will be peaceful and as helpful as the Kinders and Olminites, and not religious zealots like the Sangheili that think of humanity as demons. 

However, little is known about the creatures. They have been placed under quarantined for 90 days. If no diseases or other problems are detected, the creatures will be allowed to proceed with their visit. More news will come as the situation develops. It's up to people like me to find the very truth and expose the real facts. Because truth and fact are the currency of the galaxy.” 

“Yeah, and they hired Freelancer Bodyguard to watch over them.” Washington turned the T.V. off as he grabbed his duffle bag. “I can’t believe Carolina accepted this job. I mean, being locked up for three months? At least mom agreed to watch the cats while I’m stuck in there.” He let out a sigh as he left his apartment behind. “Not even getting paid overtime for this either.” 

It was a short walk over to Freelancer office, where several of the other bodyguards loading their own bags into a van. “About time you got here rookie.” York gave him a smile. 

“It’s not like I’m late.” 

“No, you were right on time, so you were almost late. And you don’t want to know what Carolina will do to you if that happens.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Oh, no you don’t. No one does... except maybe Georgia.” 

“Wait... what happened to Georgia?” 

“No one knows.” South piped in with a smirk. 

“Okay, enough teasing the new guy. If we aren’t all in the van, ready to go by the time Carolina is, we will all find out what happened to him.” North smiled as he took Wash’s duffle, putting it in the back with the others. 

Washington got into the van, sitting in the back where Maine was already waiting. After a few moments, York crawled into the back with them, then the twins took the middle row. When Carolina arrived... she sat in the passenger seat. 

“Wait... who’s driving?” Wash was only told the six of them were going. 

“There was a change in plans.” Carolina didn’t sound pleased with this, even though she’s the boss. 

“What?” 

Before she could answer, the driver door opened. Oh No! Everyone put their seatbelts on in a hurry as 479er got behind the wheel. 

She looked in the rearview mirror to check on all of them. “Everyone here? Good, because I wasn’t going to wait for you.” The trip to Mother of Invention was supposed to take three hours. They made it there in one. Wash was feeling a bit queasy from the ride. 

Mother of Invention was out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing by forests, with a narrow dirt road that would be difficult for two cars to pass each other on. The buildings walls were mostly windows with several solar panels on top. 

As the Freelancer’s got out of the van a man came out to greet them. The Director was stern as he approached the new bodyguards. “You arrived sooner than expected... with more than expected as well.” 

“Sir, my apologies.” Carolina was stiff as a board while addressing the client. That is unusual. “But when we agreed to this, there were only four aliens in our discussions. According to the news, you now have six visitors.” 

At the mention of the news, the Director seemed to become angrier. “Let us discuss the changes inside. You never know who could be listening.” 

York grabbed Carolina’s bag for her, while everyone else grabbed their own before heading inside the institute. 479er, drove away once the team was out of sight. 

There was a woman sitting at a desk bussy answering phones telling people that the director was far to bussy and could not be disturbed to answer questions. Guess the news report got everyone riled up. 

“Fillis, our new security has arrived. Call Connie so she can take their belongings to decontamination.” 

“Yes director.” She ignored the ringing phones to page Connie to the main lobby. 

“Freelancers, we have some rules to discuss before you are decontaminated and placed in the quarantine as well.” He said in a way that made it sound like they were just objects, just like their bags. 

“Come.” The director ordered them as he went deeper into the institute, leading them to a conference room. Washington was about to sit down, but stopped when no one else was about to, so tried to play it off as leaning on the chair instead. A moment later, another man entered the room. 

“Good day Freelancers. I am Aiden Price, the councilor here at Mother of Invention labs.” He has a smooth voice, that is oddly creepy instead of calming. “I must give you the last notification that you will be locked down with alien visitors for the next three months. No matter what happens, you will not be able to leave. If there is an emergency, or if the aliens have some sort of infectious disease, you will be on your own. Now is the time to back out if you have any doubts.” 

The councilor waited for them. Wash looked to their fearless leader, but she did not bat an eye, so he stayed where he was, along with all the others. 

“Excellent.” His smile grew ever so slightly, but no one would notice it anyways. “We have much to brief you about.” 

The Director took back over. “Three months ago, one alien came through my interdimensional portal. The next day another of the same species came through. Two months after that, two more arrived, one carrying something that resembles a shot gun. These were the four that I had talked to Miss Carolina about. However, yesterday morning two more of these aliens came out of the portal, which was when a reporter forced her way in. We are currently working on shutting the portal down temporarily. We do not have any more space for visitors at this time. There’re only five secured apartments, so the last two are sharing a living space, which is not ideal.” 

“Wait...” York looked confused. “I thought the aliens just arrived and were put into three-month quarantine. How have they been here three months?” 

“We were not going to reveal to the public that these visitors had arrived until we could prove them safe. Someone called a tip into the networks however, and we were forced to announce their existence early.” The councilor answered the question, since the Director is still angered by the whole event. 

“So far the attempts by our senior linguists to communicate with the creatures have only revealed their names and that they can learn our language only by something called Bonding. Though we have yet to decipher what bonding actually means.” 

North raised his hand, but didn’t wait to be called on. “So, if they have been here that long, why hire us now?” 

“Before, we only had two people in the quarantine with the aliens. Keeping an eye on all of them has become... challenging. More protection seems necessary as the creatures become more agitated with their extended stay.” 

“And with the latest two arrival, six beasts are more than our guards too can safely handle.” The Director added. 

“Quite, Director.” Price nodded at that. “Once you are all inside the quarantine, Butch or Reginald will introduce you to the creatures in person. One at a time of course. We do not wish to overwhelm them with too many people at once.” 

“While you are here, you will need to follow our rules.” The Director demanded before even saying what they are yet. “First, you are never to let the beasts out of their apartments. Second, you are not to cause harm to the aliens unless they leave their apartments. Third, you are not to enter the apartments if the light above the cameras are off. The lights indicate someone is watching. If the creatures do anything suspicious, the person watching the cameras will sound an alarm that will startle them long enough for you to get out of there. If you enter when the lights are off, anything can happen to you, including death. Fourth, you are not to leave the quarantine zone. Fifth, no outside communication. We will contact you on the computers provided, once a day for a status report. During these calls, we very well ask you to run some sort of test one the aliens. I expect these tasks to be done. Lastly, if any of you manage to actually bond with one of these creatures, you are to inform us as soon as possible. Once a way of communication is established, studying and learning from these creatures will take the utmost priority. Are there any questions?” 

Maine grunted before simply asking “creatures?” 

The councilor tilted his head slightly, not understanding. “Excuse me?” 

Washington gave the big guy a pat on the shoulder. “He means, what are the aliens called? You keep going around saying aliens, creatures, and even beasts. They got a species name?” 

“Ah, of course. Sorry about the misunderstanding. We have yet to find out what they are actually called. Though...” The councilor looked to the director, then back to the freelancers. “Butch and Reginald have taken to the nickname, Incubi due to... their appearance.” 

“Their appearance? You saying they are nearly naked men with red skin, horns and tails.” South raised a brow. 

“You will see once you are inside the quarantine. Right now, we will need all of you to strip down for decontamination.” 

After that, one by one, the Freelancers were led to a sealed room for them to strip down, given a shower by a team in hazmat suits, and clothing decontaminated, before being sent through to the other side. York went first, followed by South who had to go before her brother, then North, followed by Maine who gave Wash a pat on the head beforehand. 

Washington was a bit nervous about going through with all of this, but knew that if he backed out now, York would tease him endlessly for the rest of his life. Plus, when would the next chance he could get to meet aliens again going to be? No one knows. In the fifteen years the portal’s been open, this is only the fourth kind to come through. So, the youngest member of the team did the decontamination and is now stuck with aliens and coworkers for the next three months. 

Carolina was the last to come through, having made sure her entire team actually went in. She would have fired any of them for backing out after the meeting and embarrassing her in front of her father. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to the quarantine, and might I add, Me and Reggie are pleased as punch to meet all of you. I’m Butch Flowers, but my friends call me Florida. Reggie is currently in the observatory, watching over the Incubi. Before I introduce you to our guests, I would love to hear about all of you. We are going to be living together for a few months after all.” 

No one got a chance to answer before Carolina did it for the team. “We are Freelancer Bodyguard. I’m Carolina and this is my team, New York, North Dakota, South Dakota, Maine, and Washington. We need to assess the situation as soon as possible.” 

“Oooh, alright. We got plenty of time to get to know each other later. I understand that you are all excited to meet beings from another dimension. When they first arrived, I was the same way. Don’t worry, it will go away fairly quickly.” 

Wash didn’t feel quite right as Florida lead them away from the door, to the living area. It is like something was tingling under his skin. Not a bad feeling, just different. Like the first warm day of spring after a long cold winter. 

“The kitchen is just over there. Bathroom is through those doors. Sorry it is just an ordinary bathroom that we all have to share, so morning schedules need to be worked out before we go for each other's throats. The elevator only leads to the basement, which is in the quarantine area so it is fine to go down there, but please don’t mess with anything. The main office which we take calls from the director or councilor is over there. The stairs lead up to the observatory, so once the introductions are over for everyone, I can then introduce you all to Reggie... though he is probably going to ask you to call him Wyoming. The only thing left is the bedrooms. I already put all the bags over in front of the rooms all of you will be staying in, but you can still swap rooms for your preferences. Now that we got that out of the way.” Florida had a large grin on his face. “Who wants to meet the Incubi first?” 

“I will.” Carolina was ready to lead the way. 

“Alright. Sorry about this, but the rest of you should really wait here for a moment. Don’t get too comfortable, this might not take long.” Florida gave a knowing smirk and a wink. “Alright Carolina, through that doorway and to the right are the ‘apartments. I’ll be right behind you.” 

As she headed to the door way with no door, Florida hung back a bit to see what she would do. He chuckled as the red head froze in place as soon as she crossed the threshold, letting out a gasp. Carolina whipped around, glaring daggers at Florida, but with color to her cheeks. “What are you waiting for?” 

“Well aren’t you a trooper.” He past her, turning right. Carolina right behind him. 

“Okay... what the hell was that all about?” York asked as he leaned on the back of a couch, sitting on the top part. 

“Not a fucking clue.” South sat in the fricking middle with her knees spread, making it hard for anyone else to sit down. North found away, as he just sat on the back of it, with his feet on the cushions. “Not sure, but Florida was expecting something to happen.” 

“Something did happen though. It was like a cat arching with its hair all raised.” 

“Rookie, you got to stop comparing people to cats. We all know you love them, but it’s getting old.” 

“...Sorry...” 

“Not wrong.” Maine grunted out as he glared at the doorway. 

“So... who wants to go next to find out what it actually was?” York smiled like he has a wicked scheme... before putting a finger on his nose. The twins did so just as quickly. Wash is normally the last person, but with Maine turned the other way, he managed to beat him to it. 

Maine turn around, seeing he lost the game before he even knew it started. He let out a growl, but didn’t say a thing. 

Approximately ten minutes go by before Florida shows back up in the living space. Carolina hurried past the entryway, down the left hall towards the rooms they will be staying in, instead. 

“Next?” 

Maine wasn’t even fully through the arch when he stumbled forward, reaching out, grabbing the door frame in a death grip. 

“Is something the matter?” Florida asked with a voice pretending to be innocent, but obviously not. “Do you need to lie down for a bit.” 

Maine actually trembled a little as his pushed himself from the wall. Still hunched over, he went to the left, the opposite way from the aliens. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Florida watched him go, only turning his attention to the four in the living room once a door slammed closed. “So, while he gets sorted out, who wants to go instead?” 

York, North, South and Wash stare intently at each other... before starting a round of rock paper scissors. 

South sneered as she lost. “Fine, I’ll go. Bunch of fucking pussys.” A couple of steps away from the group however, she stopped in her tracks with a shiver... then let out a wicked laugh. “Oh My Fucking God!” 

“South, what is happening?” North sounded concerned for her. 

She looked at him, but only started laughing harder. “Oh, this.... this is hilarious. Let’s hurry up so I can see their damn reactions.” 

“It’s not all that funny you know.” Florida crossed his arms as they went to introduce South to the incubi. 

“You been smirking about since we got here. It’s the funniest thing to happen in a long time.” South continued to laugh, as her and a chuckling Florida go out of sight. 

“...What the hell is happening here!” York is getting quite creeped out by all of this. 

“I wish South would have just told us. Maine looked like he was in pain.” 

“Yeah, and then she was laughing like a maniac... no offence North.” 

“None taken. She can be...” 

“A bitch.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

“I would.” 

“I got to agree with York on this one. South is a little bit of a bitch sometimes, especially to you.” 

North let out a sigh. “That still doesn’t explain what is happening here.” 

“Well... It can’t be anything bad. If it was, someone would have said something.... right?” 

“Not a clue rookie. Not. A. Clue.” 

About ten minutes go by and South returns to the living space. She leaned against the wall, far away from the remaining guys. 

“You sure, you don’t need to rest?” 

“Oh, no. I will get more pleasure watching this train wreck then I would alone right now.” 

Florida gave a shrug. “Suit yourself. So, fellas, which one will it be?” 

North looked at his sister for a moment. “I will.” 

“And make sure to let us in on the chaos. I don’t know how much more of this I can take” 

“I promise.” North pat his shoulder and headed towards Florida. He actually made it through the doorway and turned around to tell them that nothing happened... when everything happened. North fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily, even letting out a groan. 

“Holy shit! North what.” York went to his side, cautious of the doorway. 

“I-I... I’m fine... the floor started spinning and I got light headed. That’s uuuh, that’s all.” 

“...You have never been a good liar.” 

“I... I just need a minute.” 

With York now over by the doorway with North, this left Washington all by himself at the couch. The blonde took a sharp intake of breath and braught his legs up to his beat red face. 

“...Rookie?” York looked up as South laughed even louder. “What the hell South. What is going on?!” 

She was getting way to much enjoyment out of this. “You know what an incubus is York? Like, the demonology, not the aliens with the nickname.” 

“Ummm... dream demons?” 

“Not really.” North slowly pushed himself to a standing position, facing away from everyone else. “It’s a male... sex demon.” 

“They make people horny.” She had to wipe a tear away. “To the point they can barely walk! Right Wash?” 

“What?” Wash’s voice was an octave higher than normal. 

“...Seriously? You are all horny? …Why am I not affected?” 

Florida gave a shrug. “It’s the incubus named Tucker. He has only done this once to me and Reggie... well at the max power that is. We think it might be his way of saying hello or possibly testing strength... or more likely a sex invitation. It seems though, he was waiting for all of you to be spaced apart from each other before doing it. You are the only one that hasn’t been standing next to someone else at any moment.” 

“...So... as soon as I leave someone's side... Tucker... is going to somehow make me horny as fuck?” 

“That is the jest of it, yes.” 

York sighed. “Fine, better now, then later.” He took a few steps away from North... then a few more... some more... a bit farther... okay now he’s got his back to the wall, as far away from everyone else in the room as he can be. … “Nothing happened.” 

“Huh, guess I was wrong?” Florida shrugged. “Well, since you aren’t... occupied at the moment, want to go meet them?” 

“Yeah, that is what we were supposed to be doing anyways.” York crossed the room again to go to the incubi apartments. 

Before that, Florida motioned to North and Wash. “You two should chill out for a bit. I’ll find you later on, so we can have proper introductions.” 

“Right.” North ignored his sisters laughing as he went left. 

Wash made an even quicker escape from this embarrassing situation by darting off to the restroom. He used the sink as a crutch, breathing hard. “Holy crap... I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard before... damn.” At first, he tried to just will his erection away, to no avail. Next, he tried a cold shower, since he’s in the bathroom anyways. Nope, still as hard as before. Wanting the pain to end, Wash gave in to the throbbing need. His skin tingled with warmth under the cold water as his hand ghosted along his abs and through his happy trail, towards his erection. A low moan escaped him as he grasped himself, giving the pleasure his body is craving for. Pressure built up far quicker than it should have, but the need was so much more than normal. This was special somehow. Probably because it was an alien’s doing, but it is the most pleasure Washington has ever felt by himself. No, it is even greater than the few times he was with another. With a broken moan, his passion painted the shower wall. 

After a few moments of panting, Wash spent more than enough time scrubbing the wall clean, but Wash didn’t want to take any chances because they had to share this one bathroom sadly. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You were in there too long.” 

Washington was startled as soon as he opened the bathroom door. Carolina was standing there. “I... uh... had to... clean...” His face is bright red again. 

“There better be hot water.” Carolina pushed past him, slamming the door shut. He didn’t dare say it is all still there. 

Florida was sitting on the floor right in front of the empty couch, with no one else around. 

“Uh... where’s York?” 

“Well, it seemed Tucker decided to wait till after introductions to mind fuck him.” He stood up, popping his back. “Now everyone wants a shower, but you were the cleaver one that hid in there to masturbate instead of a room. So now there’s this whole waiting game going on.” He gave a shrug. “This is taking longer than expected, but at least your ready now.” 

Washington is not ready. “Right now?” 

“Yes, right now. Don’t worry sport, I’ll be there to protect you from the big bad Incubus... this time.” Florida teased the younger man. He grabbed Wash’s wrist and gently pulled him along. 

Wash knew he had to come face to face with the creatures, but it felt so awkward after having just been psychically manipulated into jerking off in what was practically a public bathroom. 

“Here we go, apartment number five.” He stopped in front of the door. “This is where our two newest visitors are staying. The tall one is Simmons, he seems quite nervous, but I think that is to be expected since the linguist had one day to make sure they understand this is quarantine for their and our safety. Though, the heavy-set Incubus, Grif, seems rather calm about the situation.” 

Two at once! First thing! 

Florida opened the door, pulling a nervous Washington inside. The incubi were shouting at each other... well Simmons was standing over Grif, who was lying in bed, yelling at him. 

“BOYS.” Florida’s sudden yelling startled Wash. Poor Simmons look like he was going to jump out of his skin. 

Quickly, Simmons came up to the cell bars. 

Why are they in cages? Does the director really think that just locking them in a room isn’t enough? Maybe it’s not... seeing as they can manipulate people from a distance. But something about this doesn’t seem right. 

Washington rubbed his arm nervously, feeling that warm tingling sensation from before, but even stronger now that he is in front of the incubi. 

Grif grumbled something in such a strange, but intriguing language, as he stood up to stand by Simmons’ side. As he got closer, the warmth got stronger, not hotter though, just more noticeable. 

“THIS IS WASHINGTON. HE WILL BE HELPING US TAKE CARE OF YOU.” 

Oh god, it’s like an ignorant traveler yelling at the locals for not understanding English by screaming at them in English. 

“Washington.” Simmons was stiff and serious... Why is he standing at attention? Is he a soldier? That’s not good. Oh crap! Is that a robot arm? What happened to him? 

Grif just gave a shrug like he doesn’t care, but his eyes were staring right into Washington’s. It was like he was searching his soul, and Wash realized he doesn't mind that. 

“...Simmons, Grif.” Wash gave them a short greeting since they wouldn’t understand anything he says otherwise. 

Grif looked to the other Incubus, elbowing him in the side. Simmons eeped and glared at him, who then said something, causing the red head to blush profusely. This made Wash pay more attention to his features. One eye is a bright green, the other is even redder than his hair... that has a pair of dark horns coming out. The right horn went up while the left went down. Not symmetrical in the least bit. 

Okay, they have horns. That is a thing. And why are they nearly naked? Like 80% of their shirts don’t exist! Are those tattoos on their chests? Oh, it’s on their stomachs and under their eyes to. Is it a species thing or are they matching ink? 

Grif’s eyes are a golden color that is not natural among humans. His skin a lot darker than that of Simmons paleness. Messy, long, dark brown hair pulled back in an uncaring ponytail, and thick horns that curve down before pointing back up like a ram’s. 

“Wash.” Grif motions with his finger to come closer to the bars. 

Great. This one is already calling me by the stupid nickname. 

He got closer, but was motioned to step even closer. Grif wanted to look at him up-close. Stupidly, Wash did move right up next to the bars. What happened next was so quick. Grif reached out, grabbing him by the shirt, yanking Wash right up to the bars... and kissed him. 

What The Hell! 

“MMM!” Wash was so startled he forgot to try and pull away. 

“Huh.” Florida tilted his head. “He hadn’t done that yet. I honestly thought these two were a couple. Guess not.” 

“MMMMMM!” 

“Oh right. I said I would protect you. Sorry, but you really shouldn’t get close to beings that are being compared to sex demons. That is on you.” Florida thinks this is actually funny, but needs to keep moving. “Reggie? Alarm please.” 

A god-awful tone rang through the room causing everyone to jerk. Grif’s grip on his shirt was loosened enough for Wash to break free. 

Washington panted for breath now that he got away from the cage... which he now thinks was a great idea. The kiss wasn’t bad, it was just unexpected. He looked up seeing Grif talking to Simmons. Oh crap. Simmons didn’t do anything, yet now he’s the one curled up on the floor, hiding between the bed and computer desk. 

“Come along Wash. We got more Incubi to greet.” Florida led him out of the apartment. “I didn’t expect Grif to do that to you. Neither one of them has tried anything with me or Reggie. He didn’t even move when Carolina, South, and York were in there. Just waved from the bed.” 

“It-it’s fine. Now I know not to get to close.” 

“Good. I was going to warn you for the other guest, but you seemed so nervous I thought I’d introduce you to the calmer ones first. Oopsie.” Florida walked to the next door. “Apartment four belongs to an incubus that refused to give his real name. But with the way he shouts and the fact he showed up with a weapon, we have been calling him Sarge. Luckily, we managed to get it away from him while he was asleep. He has groped Reggie a few times, but to me, he has only been aggressive. He destroyed so many of my shirts, I had to ask the councilor to send more in... though he only ruined the blue ones.” 

Note to self, do not wear blue. 

Inside, Sarge was waiting for them. He looks older, probably nearing 50... or the incubi equivalent of 50. His hair is greying, but still can tell it was once black. Horns a light tan color swooping down and back. The same kind of markings under his silver eyes, as well as torso, that Grif and Simmons have. 

“SARGE.” Again with the yelling. “THIS IS WASHINGTON. BE NICE!” 

He never took his eyes off of the blonde but gave a nod. “Hmph, Washington.” 

Wash felt like he couldn’t look away from this man. It was as if something was holding him there, but he didn’t feel trapped. More like an encouragement to stay here with Sarge. The feeling worried him, but he wasn’t scared of it. Is it his power? 

“Hello... Sarge.” This earned him a smile from the Incubus. 

“Wow, he is laying on the charm thick for you. Better than the hate I suppose.” Florida sighed as Sarge snarled at him. “What did I ever do to you? Well, come along Wash.” 

“Right.” As they were leaving Wash couldn’t help but look back at Sarge, giving a wave. “See you later.” 

Sarge gave a short wave back. 

“It looks like you are safe from the wrath of Sarge, but do be careful around him. He is ferocious. Unlike our next Incubus. Caboose is the strongest, but he is a sweetheart. The least frisky of the bunch, but does like to hug. He doesn’t seem to understand we humans can’t be hugged that tightly, so be cautious with him as well.” Florida opened the door to apartment 3. 

The first thing Wash noticed was not the large man bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. No, he noticed the walls covered in dozens of drawings. All of them were childlike, but all were disturbing images of war... mainly tank like machines. 

“FRIEND!?” Caboose yelled out, shocking Wash with a word he can understand. 

“CABOOSE! THIS IS WASHINGTON.” 

“WASHINGTUB... CABOOSE FRIEND?!” His ice blue eyes shined with hope. 

Wash felt like there could only be one response. “...Yeah... we’re friends.” Anything else would have broken the Incubus’s heart, which would break Wash’s heart. Speaking of broken, there goes the cage door. In his excitement, Caboose forced the door open, destroying the lock, all in order to give Wash the hug he was warned about. It took all of his might, and the might of Florida to get it through to Caboose that he was hurting him. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Wash realized Caboose went back into his room and is now sitting on the bed. He was saying something over and over again softly and so sad. This is what Wash had been wanting to avoid. 

“...Caboose.” 

The Incubus looked up with tears in his eyes. 

“...it’s okay. You just need to be gentle.” Wash smiled hoping the other would feel what he means, even though he can’t understand the words. 

Caboose sniffled before ugly crying. 

“No, don’t do that.” Once again Wash did something he probably shouldn’t have. He walked through the broken cell door, sat down on the bed next to Caboose, and put on hand on his back. “See, we’re good. GEH!” 

Caboose twisted and shoved Wash down against the bed, now snuggling the human, though being a lot gentler then had with the hug. Slowly, Wash pat Caboose on the back in an awkward comforting way. A flash of light catches both their attentions. Caboose jumps up to Florida’s side wanting to see the gadget. 

“Did you just take a picture!” 

“Oh, I just had to. The two of you were so cute like that.” 

“Oh god no.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s just for me to remember. I won’t share it.” 

“For some reason that doesn’t make me feel any better.” 

“Caboose, be a good lad now and stay in your room. The Director is not going to like that you broke another door.” Caboose wasn’t paying attention, but wouldn’t understand anyways, so it didn’t matter. “Wash, we still got two more to greet and you are taking longer than the ladies did. Such a troublesome kid.” 

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting for Caboose or Grif to do that.” 

“Griff?” Caboose’s attention was back on Washington. 

“Uh oh... Caboose was the very first Incubus to come through the portal. He had no clue any more were here.” 

“...Crap.” 

“GRIFF!” Caboose headed for the main door to the hall. Wash quickly got between him and the exit. 

“Caboose, no. You have to stay here.” 

The look on his face was like he was going to start crying again. “Washingtub.... Griff.... Friend.” 

“I know buddy, it’s just... you can’t see him yet. Okay?” 

Caboose looked confused. When he reached a large hand out, Wash though he was going to have a fight, but instead Caboose just pat him on the head before turning around to his room, grabbing a crayon and started drawing. 

Once out in the hall Wash felt how exhausted he was. “That... that was... Is it okay to leave him alone with the door broken?” 

“It’s not the first time he’s done it. Caboose hasn’t caused to much problems. The first time he wound up finding paper and a pencil and just started drawing. It occupies his time and keeps him calm... but now that he knows another of his own kind is here, we might have an issue.” 

A speaker came to life above them. “I’ll get Carolina and South to stand outside his door just in case. It’s nice to finally have some assistance.” 

“Thank you, Reggie. Sorry, this is taking so long.” 

“This wait is nothing compared to back in the day ol chap.” 

“True. Well, Wash, the next incubus is quite frisky, and loves to talk. His name is Donut, which might mean they have similar foods in their world as ours, but it could mean something completely different. He also arrived through the portal with Sarge, but haven’t figured out their relationship yet.” 

As soon as the door opened, there was a sound of excitement, followed by talking. Donut was so happy that they were there, that the fact they couldn’t understand him didn’t matter to him. 

Wash could feel that warmth again like he did in front of the other incubi, but this time could also feel it coming off of Donut. He had a great smile as he talk. Blonde hair that was nearly white, bright pink... no... not quite pink, more like lightish red eyes, Dark horns that point up wards, the same markings on the skin as the others, and one large scare on the face. 

“DONUT!” Florida waited for the incubus to take a breath. “THIS IS WASHINGTON.” 

“Why are you yelling?” 

“Oh, it is the que the Director set up to signal that we are introducing someone. You should have seen it when the councilor had to introduce me and Reggie. I don’t think that man has ever yelled a day in his life before that moment.” 

“Washington?” Donut reached his hand out through the bars as if offering a hand shake. 

Is this a trap? But not shaking his hand upon introduction is rude. If I show distrust, he might get mad and become aggressive to me like Sarge is to Florida... but... Donut doesn’t seem aggressive. I guess I just have to show faith. 

Washington grasped the out stretched hand, only to be pulled against the bars. Curse You Faith! At least he didn’t go for the kiss. Nope, Donut instead chose to take a hand full of ass. Bastard has a such a great big smile while doing it to. 

“Wash... cute.” 

There is a flash of light, and Wash doesn’t even need to look to know Florida took another picture. 

“uh... Donut... let go, please.” Apparently, the way he said it sounded like encouragement, see as Donut only pulled him closer, pressing their bodies as close together as he could with the bars in the way. 

“Donut, dear, let Washington go. You can play with him later.” 

“What?!” 

Donut looked confused before letting Wash free. “Daddy.” 

“...what?” He asked as he backed away from the bars. 

Florida didn’t look embarrassed at all that the incubus just called him daddy. “Oh, it was a little joke between me and Reggie, but he wound up saying it over the speakers when I was Bringing Donut his dinner. The little scamp liked the sound of it, and has been calling me daddy ever since.” 

“That... is very weird.” 

“I don’t mind, and he doesn’t understand what it means. Though if we can ever figure out what bonding is, I’ll have to explain it to him then.” 

“Bonding?” Donut was happy before, now he looked ecstatic. His light red eye shined staring at Wash, as if expecting something. 

“...We’ll figure it out someday Donut. I promise.” 

Donut’s smile relaxed into a ‘disappointed, but it’s okay’ look. What is up with these Incubi and their abilities to mess with Wash’s heart? He's never felt this attached to anyone so quickly before... well except with all the cats at the animal shelter. Just want to get them all out of their little cages and take them home, to take care of for the rest of their lives in happy bliss... 

Does my heart think the Incubi are cats? Now I'm the one that’s being weird. 

“I’ll see you later Donut.” 

Donut waved bye as Wash and Florida left the room. 

“Congratulations, you fell for their tricks twice. So, do be very careful with the last one.” 

“Last... oh no.” 

“The impatient one that sent you a greeting earlier.” 

“Tucker?” 

“Tucker.” 

Wash tried to prepare himself mentally for whatever could come with this one. He didn’t prepare enough however. “OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” 

The door wasn’t closed yet when he had yelled that. South started laughing from her post outside Caboose’s apartment. 

Tucker was laying on the bed in that come-hither pose people do in front of a fireplace. 

“Nope, nope. I’m not dealing with this. TUCKER!” Wash refused to look in his direction again. “I’M WASHINGTON!” Then he quickly turned back out the door, leaving. 

Florida chuckled slightly as the other ran off. “Sorry about that Tucker. He’s just a bit shy.” 

Tucker got up from his bed looking a bit confused. “Naked?” He pointed out the door. 

“No. WASHINGTON.” Florida pointed as well, trying to correct the incubus on the guy's name. 

“Washington.” Tucker pointed to the door again. 

“Yes, that was Washington.” 

“...naked?” Tucker tilted his head confused. 

“You are naked.” Florida gestured the exposed incubus’ body, then he grabbed his own shirt, tugging on it. “Not naked.” 

Tucker took a moment before showing understanding... by groaning about it like a teenager talking to an adult. 

“Oh good, you understand. See you in a little bit with another newbie. Tootles.”


End file.
